


Some Things Just Happen

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Being Discovered, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, making out in the study room, seriously I love this pairing so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Annie and Abed get discovered by the study group making out in the study room leading to them remembering how they happened.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	Some Things Just Happen

**Author's Note:**

> First Community fic after recently becoming obsessed with the show and this pairing.

“Oh. My God.” 

Annie separated herself from Abed, to find the remaining members of the study group staring at them, slack jawed, from the doorway. As she stood up, his hand slid from her waist. Stiffly, he stood up as well, grabbing her hand as he faced their friends.

“What is going on in here?” Britta demanded.

“I hope it’s nothing unsavory,” Shirley added in her fake sweet voice.

“Don’t you guys usually have _The Art of Basket_ Weaving for another forty minutes?” Annie asked accusingly, ignoring Britta completely. 

“Class got out early, the professor had a bit of a breakdown over Britta’s speech about the gender rolls involved with basket weaving.” Britta gasped and glared at Jeff. “But that’s not really the point is it, now is it?”

“Then what is the point, Jeff?” Annie asked, smoothing down her skirt with her free hand.

“The point, Annie, is that we arrived at the study room slightly earlier than normal to find you sucking face with Abed on the couch. Which I would like to remind everyone, yet again, is visible from the rest of the library. 

“We closed the blinds.” Annie said in a small voice.

Jeff gave her his best disapproving dad look.

“Abed?” Troy asked in a sad squeaky voice.

“Annie and I have been dating for a little over a month now.” Abed said in his usual unemotional monotone.

Troy grasped, Jeff raised an eyebrow but Britta and Shirely looked excited.

“We didn’t tell any of you because a Phoebe and Chandler dating arc would upset the balance of our show.”

“Not a show,” Jeff interrupted.

Abed continued, seemingly without hearing Jeff. “I calculated we’d make it at least another couple episodes before we got found out. And I imagined it happening in a montage of people discovering us separately.”

“How?” Troy asked, looking deeply offended that they hadn’t told him. “How did this happen?”

Annie tips her head up at Abed, at the same moment he looks down at her. 

_“Do you want to join a spanish study group with board certified spanish tutor, Jeff Winger?” Abed asked._

_“Sure!” Annie said with zero hesitation._

_“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Abed said, turning away from here._

_“Wait! When and where?”_

_***_

_“How’d you do on that test?” Annie asked, flouncing up to him in the hallway._

_“Not so good.” Abed said._

_“Want me to help you study for the next one?” Annie asked._

_“But you’re not taking The History of the Roman Empire.”_

_“I know,” Annie told him with a smile. “But I know a lot of good study techniques and a little extra learning about the Roman Empire won’t hurt me.”_

_***_

_“Oh no, I forgot my wallet,” Annie said dejectedly. “I guess I’m not having lunch today.”_

_“I got it,” Abed said, already holding out cash to the cafeteria lady._

_“Are you sure, Abed?” Annie asked_

_“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”_

_“Thanks,” She gave him a smile as she picked up her tray. “I’ll buy tomorrow.”_

_“You don’t have to.”_

_***_

_“I really love your place.” Annie said in excitement._

_“You should move here.” Abed said, like he was telling her the sky was blue._

_***_

_“Oh,” Annie exclaimed, stepping out of her bedroom in her pajamas. “No one’s usually up but me at this time.”_

_“I needed to catch some sunrise shots for my latest film,” Abed explained as he leaned against the kitchen counter, cereal bowl in hand._

_Annie tugged her tiny sleep shorts down a little further as she walked towards the kitchen. His eyes tracked her movements._

_“Did you get what you needed?” She asked, pulling a mug out of the cabinet._

_“Yeah,” He answers slowly, distracted._

_***_

_“Want to watch Dirty Dancing tonight?” Abed asks_

_“I didn’t take you for a Patrick Swazyae fan,” Annie looks up from where she’s plating dinner for them._

_“I can appreciate the classics,” He says with a shrug._

_She joins him in front of the TV, borrowing Troy’s chair, as he puts the DVD in._

_“Plus watching romance movies with you is better than watching them with Troy. He cries a lot.” Abed said, taking the plate from her._

_“I cry too, though.”_

_“Not nearly as loudly.”_

_***_

_Sobs were leaking out from Annie’s door as Abed paced in front of it, fingers twisting around each other against his chest. After a few minutes he came to a complete stop, facing the dead center of the door._

_“Annie?” He called, knocking gently on the door. “Can I come in?”_

_The answer at first was some sniffling but eventually Annie called back in a very small voice, “Yes.”_

_Slowly Abed opened the door and stepped into her room. “Did the test go that badly?”_

_Annie nodded, tears still leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled before she launched herself off the bed and into Abed’s chest. He hesitated before stiffly folding his arms around her._

_***_

_Abed glanced up to find Annie watching him from across the study table. She seemed to freeze as their eyes locked, a light blush rising on her cheeks, her teeth worrying her lower lip between them. He gives her a small smile causing her blush to intensify as she ducks her head, hair swinging to hide her eyes._

_He takes this as a signal to go back to his notes. But after a moment he looks back up to find her peering at him from behind her hair. He winks._

_***_

_“Hell yeah!” Troy yelled, jumping into his chair. “Inspector Spacetime marathon is just what the doctor ordered after that hell of a week.”_

_“Agreed,” Annie said, settling into her spot on the arm of Abed’s chair._

_As the opening title rolled, Abed wrapped his arm around Annie’s waist without looking at her. Annie looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a shy smile, but his attention was glued on the TV._

_She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, settling back against him to watch the show._

_***_

_“Abed?” She asked softly._

_They were alone at the table in their apartment, doing school work._

_“Mmmm…” He hummed looking up at her from his laptop._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_Without a word he stood and walked around to her side of the table. She looked up at him softly as he took her hand and pulled her to stand chest to chest with him. Carefully he leaned down and gently kissed her. She slid her arms up his chest, rising on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss._

_“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Abed said as they parted._

***

“It just kind of happened,” Annie said with a small smile, still looking at Abed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
